


Painting the Set

by UnwrittenPhoenix



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Painting, Theater AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 17:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4754558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnwrittenPhoenix/pseuds/UnwrittenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot in which Clarke Griffin is art chair in the drama department and working on painting the set, the only person who has time to help is the notorious lead Actor, Bellamy Blake. And he kinda sucks at painting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painting the Set

His standard excuse for not helping with the set was that he had lines to memorize, but since he’s already proven that he had all of them memorized, because of a dare to recite them all moments before. That’s how Bellamy got here, with a paintbrush and a scowl as he attempted to help me paint the set. As a lead actor he never really has much time for the grunt work like painting the set, which is my only job.  
I’ve been the art chair in the department since my sophomore year, and since this is the last performance of my senior year, you could say that I’m used to the long hours of painting. Bellamy on the other hand has been here four hours now and is still grumbling about how he could be doing something more important.

“You missed a spot.” I said pointing to said spot in front of him on the wall

He whipped his head around and shot me a glare before defiantly slapping the paintbrush on the spot he had missed. I let out a snort as the paint splattered back against his face. The pastel yellow paint drops mixing almost too well with his freckles. I bit down on my lip to keep from smiling.

“Don’t even, Princess.” He growled out wiping at his face with the back of his hand.

Ahhh the nickname he’d given me years ago. My freshman year I tried acting and I got the lead out of sheer luck, the princess. Bellamy on the other hand was the knight in shining armor that saved me. I hated every moment of being on stage with him. Partly because of all the stage makeup and the bright lights, but mostly because of the fact that all eyes were on me, and because our school was quite large, I had over a thousand sets of eyes on me a night. It scared me straight off the stage, and back into the art crew. Not to mention the fact the Bellamy Blake is an inconsiderate asshole who gets on my nerves like no other. That’s another reason why he has never painted the set before, because we hate each other.

“How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?” I set my face straight as he looked back at me.

“How many times has it not stopped me, Princess?” He said retorted and turned to face me

“I’m not a damn princess, Blake.” I growled out

“Oh really, Princess?” He took three bounding strides before he was towering over me. He was well over 6’ tall and I was stuck at 5’3”.

“Really, ‘cause if we are going off our roles from that play then you are one lousy knight in shining armor.” I scowled at him “You’re literally the most egotistic asshole I’ve ever met, and the knights were supposed to be the more respectable of the medieval society.”

“Wrong, Princess, knights were generally honorable, not respectable, and they were also stereotyped as being arrogant.” He smirked down at me

“Why did I bring up history around you?” I face palmed. Bellamy Blake on the outside may be a huge womanizing arrogant ass, but on the inside he was a history loving ass.

“Probably because you secretly love me.” It didn’t make sense but it still sent a rush of anger through me.

I didn’t realize I’d done it until Bellamy was staring at me shocked with a black streak of paint down the left half of his face. I let out a quick exhale through my nose to keep from laughing.

“Oh you are gonna pay for that, Princess.”  
His paintbrush landed across my cheek, I grabbed the roller from the floor dragging it down his arm turning it crimson. “I don’t think I will, Blake.” I stuck my tongue out at him

“Princess get your damn tongue back in your mouth before I bite it.” He growled out dragging his paintbrush down my neck. I shriveled up and tucked my chin into my chest.

I turned to dash away from him, but his arm was dipped quickly in red paint and wrapped around my waist pulling me back to his chest. I stared wide eyed up at him. Seconds passed and he got closer and closer. My eyes dropped to his lips, I tugged my bottom lip into my mouth, absently wondering what his would feel like on mine. I released my lip seconds before his lips brushed over mine, like a whisper that you barely heard, I didn’t truly know if it actually happened. His mouth secured over mine, his lips soft mine instead of the chapped I thought they would be.

The door to the auditorium slammed shut and we jumped apart, my face instantly flushing.

“Well, that’s something I thought I would never see.” Octavia Blake stood smirking in the center isle of the auditorium. “Sorry Clarke, but I’m gonna have to steal my brother away. I need a ride home and Lincoln is at practice still.”

“Shut up, O” Bellamy said tensely. He took a step back towards me. “You have my phone number right?” I nodded numbly “Text me, Princess.” He pressed a quick kiss to my hairline before grabbing his keys and leaving, leaving me there stunned.

I raised a hand to my lips and gently brushed my fingers over them, Bellamy Blake and I just kissed. For some reason, I couldn’t stop the small smile that spread across my lips.

 


End file.
